custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Riaso Wolf
(still being written) Matoran Bio Raiaso Wolf was originally the Chronicler of Voya Nui. Later, he move to . He spent most of his time going crazy; he was a "clown matoran" who was lazy with his work. Riaso like going to other island. Some of his actions led most of the matoran was thinking their was something wrong with his head, such as riding a Kane-Ra or climbing Karda Nui . 'Metru Nui' In Metru Nui Riaso was a Test Driver ,but there was Vahki keep a eye on him. Riaso know how to get away from them fast. He is really one of the Matoran Fighter one of the matorans that know the realy going on metru nui. He was good fighty of one Vahki but try to fight more then one. Later, He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax , who had disguised himself as Turaga Dume. Riaso was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the island of Mata Nui . ]] 'Mata Nui' When the Turaga seen Riaso they don't know what type he is ,so they let him go to wear ever he want but he need to choose a home. So he went to live in Onu-Koro. Where he meet Guxan. When he first start mining he got bored of it so sometime sneak off and go Lava Surfing with Oanx and Dozxan. He help people getting things ,He help Marka by getting some supplies such as Rope, Sailcloth, and Rigging. Or help people practice like Tamaru with Kolhii. ''Bohrok Invasion'' In the time of the Bohrok Invasion Riaso was vine swinging when the Bohrok was nock him of the tree ,he got on another free just in time and swing away. He find Tamaru and Kongu ,he tell them there home mite be attack ,Kongu tell him that his home is lost and tell to go check Onu-Koro . Riaso went to Onu-Koro just in time ,but Guxan tell Riaso that they lost 3 Matoran . Riaso he went and try to save the Matoran but they was save by Nuparu Boxor. Riaso was glad there safe ,He let them know the other Matoran are safe. Nuparu tell them that they need to make more Boxor ,so they made 4 new Boxor. Later Riaso went to the other village. ''Secret of the ShadowWolfs'' When Riaso was exploring ,he find a cave that have a Sword he grab it and it heatin up like crazy he take the sword. When he went home he find that the sword have his name on it he don't know how it got his name on it but he don't care. Later he went to his friend Oanx and tell him about the sword ,he think the sword is from Riaso Family The ShadowWolfs know as Wolf. Riaso first went to Turaga Whenua to ask if he know the history of the sword and the ShadowWolfs ,He know that Whenua know somethingabout it. Whenua tell him about most of the history that he know about but he don't know here all the info about it at but he know it at mata nui. Whenua tell him to some Matoran with him. Riaso know the Matoran he need to get he went to Ta-koro to get Oanx ,Onu-Koro to get a Miner Guxan And Ga-koro to get Marka and her Ship. They traveled starting the were he first find the sword. They find some markings on the wall they need to go to Taran-Nui ,When they went to Vardu Nui they was attack by Kuma-Nui and Nui-Jaga. After the attack they met a Rahkshi by the name of Manix. Manix tell the Matoran to return to there home but Riaso. Manix tell him all about the sword and the ShadowWolfs ,Manix want Riaso to stay but he refuse but there will be a time he need to come back. Riaso came back to Mata Nui and try out his family sword. Abilities and Traits Matoran Riaso's funny ,helpful ,brave and crazy. His crazy put him apart from the other Matoran ,His desire for adventure led him to sneak out of his work. He is very good friends with a lot of people. In the Ta-Koro Guard , Riaso would guard the north east side of Ta-Koro. In the Po-Koro Guard him and Olape would keep an eye on Ahkmou so he don't sell anymore Infected Kolhii Ball or Riaso will guard the left side of Po-Koro. In the Sanctum Guard He would just stand there and sleep with his eyes open. In the Gukko Force he ride a Kahu with Colane ,but he is still in training on riding a Kahu. Mask and Tools On Metru-Nui , Riaso wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a powerless Pakari and still have at Mata-Nui. He use his family sword ,and have a pet Rahi wolf that he named Hount. Toa Riaso's as a Toa he is still the same even when he is part Rahkshi . He like killing his enemy. He take a fire and/or lightning attack and use it against his enemy ,he can also make a nova blast of both green fire and lightning ,The Rahkshi can make a use for Riaso he can see in the deep dark. Mask and Tools His mask is the great Kaukau that can help him underwater ,he can change his mask to the other mask. Wene he became a Toa his sword got a upgread ,his sword can cut to everything. He use the DC-47m that can shange to a pistol ,a standard blaster rifle, a high-powered sniper rifle, and an anti-armor grenade launcher. Turaga Riaso's miss his days as a Toa. He is not crazy no more ,He tell story of his adventures or story of other people adventures. He go to all the village and check on there work. Mask and Tools His mask is now a Rua Nuva . He have the staff of power the staff gith him power of all of the Kanohi he use the staff to make a Shield when a village is being attack ,he use Mind Control on the Rahi to stop there attack on Le-Taran . Stats Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga